Eres la miel de mi existencia
by Kouryuu-girl
Summary: Solo leanlo si quieren... es algo verdaderamente dulce


"_**Eres la miel de mi existencia"**_

**Autor:** Miyûki (aunque tal vez lo publique en la cuenta de Honey Bunny, quizas)

**Clasificación:** PG

**Notas del autor: **Muy bien, creo que esto lo voy a escribir en un solo día, pero… querido lector, léelo primero y luego lee mis notas finales. Espero que no critiques mi obra muy fugazmente ni tampoco con un aire de reproche, sería lo menos que desearía.

"…H

abía una vez, un gran colegio en medio de una gran gran ciudad. A este centro educativo concurrían los hijos e hijas de los grandes empresarios mundiales, así como también de grandes diplomáticos y políticos. En medio de este gran alumnado, se encontraba un chico de grandes y bellos ojos violeta, su nombre es Duo. Él estaba parado frente a un gran campo de fútbol, esperando a su mejor amigo. El silbatazo final sonó, y un hermoso y bien formado chico de cabellos castaños oscuros avanzo corriendo hacia él. La imagen era absolutamente maravillosa, el bello chico de cabellos castaños amarrados en una trenza vestía una camisa rosa y unos pantalones negros perfectamente ceñido a su cadera. Duo no perdía detalle de su amigo corriendo directamente a su encuentro. Por otra parte, Heero (tal es el nombre del chico que acababa de terminar su partido de fútbol soccer), se dirigía rápidamente hacia Duo, pequeñas gotas de sudor se formaban en su frente, mojando el rebelde cabello que caia libremente a su rostro.

- Gracias por esperarme Duo, me ducho y vamos si?- dijo dulcemente Heero, a lo que Duo se paralizo, encontrando muy extraño el hecho que Heero utilizara esa suavidad en sus palabras. Cosa muy inusual, considerando que Heero es por lo general, bastante frio y estoico.

- N-no te preocupes Heero, te esperare sentado bajo la sombra de aquel árbol- Dijo Duo señalando un alto paraíso que se elevaba felizmente bajo un cielo completamente azul.

Y así Heero se dirigió a las duchas del colegio, dejando a Duo esperando muy pensativamente.

- ¡Dios! Por que lo amo tanto, es que acaso serán esos preciosos ojos azules, o será acaso su mirada estoica, que aunque nadie lo note, puedo sentir el amor y la calidez que irradia de ella. Se que hemos sido amigos desde siempre, pero… aun así, no puedo evitar amarlo. Es tan hermoso y…

Alguien interrumpe los pensamientos de Duo, una melodiosa voz, parecido al zumbido de los mosquitos en una noche de verano.

- Maxwell! No has visto a MI Heero?- Una niña rubia lo miraba inquisidoramente y con desprecio.-

- Relena…- Duo la mira con asco- Heero se esta bañando. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- ¿Y piensas que te lo diría a ti acaso?- y se da la media vuelta para irse a las duchas a ver a su novio.-

- Oh! Por Dios! Allá va a ver a Heero, ¿Por que? me pregunto que le ha visto mi hermoso Heero a una niña tan insípida y malvada como ella. Oh Heero! Oh mi hermoso amor secreto! ¿¿Es que acaso nunca te fijaras en mi? Pero, se esta demorando, el se ducha muy rápido. Iré a ver si no le sucedió nada…

Duo se levanta de su cómodo sitio y se dirige a las duchas. Cuando entra, ve una escena impactante. Su Heero, SU Heero, besando a Relena. El sabe que son novios, lo sabe, pero no puede aceptar que esa malvada niña este junto a su amor. En ese momento, en pleno beso, Heero mira hacia la entrada del vestuario y puede observar como Duo los esta observando, el gesto de dolor y desengaño en su mirada, lo dice todo. Heero no puede hacer nada, y solo ve como Duo se da la vuelta y sale corriendo.

- Relena, te dije que me soltaras. Ya termine contigo, no puedo seguir con esto.- Empuja a Relena, quien cuando se ve abandonada lo toma de un brazo.-

- Oh! Heero! No me dejes, no lo hagas! Te lo suplico!

- No puedo seguirte engañando Relena, ni a ti ni a mi… ya no te amo. Por fin me di cuenta de la verdad, yo… yo siempre he amado a Duo.

- Heero! No puede ser verdad! Duo es un simple hijo de escritores, no tiene ni mi belleza ni mi dinero ni generaciones de antepasados respaldando su apellido…

- Pero lo amo… discúlpame Relena.- Y Heero sale corriendo en busca de Duo, dejando a Relena llorando desconsoladamente en el vestuario.

En la azotea del edificio del colegio, Duo se encuentra sentado en el suelo, aferrado fuertemente a sus rodillas, llorando sin consuelo…

- ¿Por qué? Este dolor en mi pecho es tan grande… yo lo amo demasiado y haría lo que fuera por su felicidad, pero es demasiado verlo en los brazos de otra persona. Oh Heero! Si supieras cuanto sufro viéndote con Relena.- Sus palabras se cortan y comienza a llorar desoladamente- Oh Heero!...

- Duo…- una dulce voz se escucha desde atrás de Duo, era Heero.-

- Q-que haces aquí Heero? ¿No estabas con Relena?- pregunta Duo secándose las lágrimas.

- Duo… yo hoy termine con Relena

- Mientes! Los acabo de ver besándose

- Es que acaso estás celoso?- pregunta Heero sonriendo un poco

- Oh Heero! No seas así de cruel conmigo, no estoy celoso!

Heero se acerca a Duo quien aun esta sollozando, toma su rostro gentilmente y le dice.

- Es verdad Duo… y sabes por que la deje?

- Por que?- pregunta Duo sonrojado por la cercanía de Heero.

- Porque… me di cuenta que… la persona que yo amo… eres tu Duo. Yo te amo a ti. Tus ojos son la luz que me guía. Tu presencia me hace más fuerte. Te amo, te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Eres la miel de mi existencia. No llores más mi amor, te lo ruego, si lloras mi mundo se derrumba. Eres todo lo que siempre he querido en mi vida. Lamento haberte hecho sufrir tanto, mi dulce ángel. No había podido aceptar mis sentimientos. Solo creía haber amado a Relena, pero hasta hace poco me di cuenta que no era así, que solo estaba con ella por no aceptar que mi amor y mi corazón estaban completamente dedicados a ti. Por favor, dime que tú también me amas, y seré feliz por siempre. Yo lo sé, se que me amas, lo vi en tus ojos, lo reconocí siempre y mas aun recién cuando me viste con Relena. Por favor Duo…- Duo había vuelto a llorar y no paraba.- Oh Duo! Por favor, dime algo, no sigas llorando… es que acaso todo lo que vi en tus ojos era solo una ilusión? o es que acaso al verme con Relena me dejaste de querer, Por Dios! Dime algo amor mío.- Lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Heero.-

Duo deja de llorar y mira a Heero

- Yo… Yo lo siento mucho Heero…-

- Entonces… no me amas?

- Yo siento haberte hecho llorar amor, también te amo, mas que a nada en este mundo.-

Heero también deja de llorar y mira con amor infinito a Duo, quien lo abraza dulcemente y lo besa. Sellando así, con este hermoso beso, un amor que se extenderá mientras sigan con vida y por la eternidad…

_**Fin**_

**Notas del autor:**_ Querido lector, deberás perdonarme por haberme tomado este gusto, pero desde hace unos días tenía ganas de hacer una sátira de las típicas historias de amor gay en GW. Sentiría muchísimo que te sientas ofendido por este relato, no quisiera perder tu amistad por esto, pero era algo que deseaba hacer. Se perfectamente que muchas de ustedes habrán escrito cosas parecidas, especialmente en sus comienzos, por eso os ruego que lo toméis como un simple juego en todo caso. En fin, si quieren, déjenme un review, ya sea bueno o malo, lo tendré en cuenta para futuras sátiras._


End file.
